


ALONE!

by ThatGFFAN



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandonment, Alone, Fear, Gen, Loneliness, Lost - Freeform, afraid, fear of being alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGFFAN/pseuds/ThatGFFAN
Summary: Mabel wakes up one morning and is confronted by her biggest fear. A short one off story based off the infamous Garfield Halloween comic strip saga from October 1989.





	ALONE!

**Author's Note:**

> In October 1989, a special Halloween series of the Garfield comic strip came out. It became iconic for its horror theme and shift away from the normal style of the strip. As creator Jim Davis said, he wanted to scare people with it. And what do people fear most? Loneliness. This story is based off that comic strip series.

Mabel woke up one morning. It was an odd sensation. Something about this morning didn’t feel right.

“Brrrr, there’s a chill this morning,” she said as she got out of bed.

It was an overcast and dark day. As she walked towards the door, she realized that Dipper was not in bed. Mabel shrugged it off at first, thinking he was downstairs.

But as she opened the door and starred down the dark hallway, she felt nervous as fear started to fill up her stomach.

“What an eerie sensation,” she said.

“This doesn’t feel like the Mystery Shack at all.”

Mabel walked down the dark hall and headed downstairs, with the sound of the creaking floorboards and water dripping out of the aging pipes being her only companions.

“Dipper? Grunkle Stan? Is anybody home,” she yelled.

As Mabel made it downstairs, it hit her.

“I’m alone.”

_You have no idea how alone you are Mabel!_

“Okay, steady yourself Mabel. There must be a good reason why no one’s here. Grunkle Stan may have had to get food for breakfast. Yeah. And he took Dipper with him to carry the groceries in,” Mabel said reassuringly.

But as she walked to the front door and opened it, she was terrified at the sight in front of her.

The lawn looked like it hadn’t been mowed for years, the paint on the shack was chipping away, the windows and doors were all boarded up and the overcast sky made everything look like a scene out of a horror movie.

She walked into the living room and picked up a dusty old photo of her, Stan and Dipper.

“The shack’s abandoned. No one has lived here for years,” she said worryingly.

“Bu…but if no one has lived here for years, does that mean, I haven’t lived here for years?”

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a thud.

“What was that,” Mabel yelled.

She dropped the picture frame and ran.

Mabel ran into the kitchen and was met with the most wonderful sight of all.

Dipper and Stan were sitting at the table finishing up breakfast.

“Dipper, Grunkle Stan. You’re all right,” Mabel yelled.

“Of course, Mabel. We were always alright,” Dipper said in a monotone voice.

“Here Mabel, have some breakfast,” said Stan as he picked up a plate of bacon and eggs.

Delighted, Mabel ran towards Stan’s hand which was reaching out with the plate in its grasp.

But just as Mabel approached the plate, her vision cleared.

Dipper disappeared.

Stan disappeared.

The plate of food disappeared.

The life that made the kitchen and her whole world shine disappeared.

The grey, cold and dark reality of it all set in.

Mabel stood there motionless with her eyes wide open, starring at the empty table in the decaying kitchen. Her hands still held out as if the plate of food was still there.

_Locked fast within a time when she no longer exists, Mabel grapples with her greatest fear,_

_**…Loneliness!** _

Mabel fell to the ground. She laid on the floor starring up at the ceiling.

_After years of company and taking life for granted, Mabel is shaken by a horrifying vision of the inevitable process called “time”_

_She has only one weapon…_

**_Denial!_ **

“No, it’s not true. This is all fake. I can’t be alone,” Mabel yelled.

“I don’t want to be alone!”

She closed her eyes.

“I DON’T WANT TO BE ALONE!”

Blackness engulfed her.

“Mabel,” a voice said.

“Mabel wake up,” said another.

Mabel opened her eyes, to see Dipper and Stan looking at her.

“Mabel are you okay,” Dipper said.

“Yeah kid, you fell down the stairs and hit your head,” said Grunkle Stan.

Mabel looked up at them.

“You need a glass of water or something Mabel,” Dipper asked.

She said nothing to them, smiled and jumped up into their arms.

“Who needs it? I just need you,” Mabel said as she gave them both a hug.

Stan and Dipper didn’t know why, but played along and hugged her back.

**Author's Note:**

> An imagination is a powerful tool. It can tint memories of the past, shade perceptions of the present, or paint a future so vivid that it can entice…or terrify, all depending upon how we conduct ourselves today…End


End file.
